


Baby, Let Me Help

by qnqt96



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [A4F], [SFW], [Script Offer], [Bad Cramps Comfort], [GFE/BFE],[Snuggles], [Kisses], [Home Remedies], [Back Rubs], [Poetry to Distract]Writer’s Noted:A lovely VA suggested I make an adaptation of How Can I Help, that was not as SFX heavy. Which makes so much sense. So, the performer is helping the listener get through some really bad cramps, late at night. The performer has just retrieved everything that was requested and the scene opens with the performer walking back into the room. I also thought it would be cool for the people that may or may not fill this script, put their unique stamp on it, which you’ll see below.





	Baby, Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> [A4F], [SFW], [Script Offer], [Bad Cramps Comfort], [GFE/BFE],[Snuggles], [Kisses], [Home Remedies], [Back Rubs], [Poetry to Distract]
> 
> Writer’s Noted:
> 
> A lovely VA suggested I make an adaptation of How Can I Help, that was not as SFX heavy. Which makes so much sense. So, the performer is helping the listener get through some really bad cramps, late at night. The performer has just retrieved everything that was requested and the scene opens with the performer walking back into the room. I also thought it would be cool for the people that may or may not fill this script, put their unique stamp on it, which you’ll see below.

“I think I got everything. Let me set these down on the nightstand and then I’ll turn the lamp on okay?”

[Pause]

“Oh no...okay hun...try and match my breathing. Lets go slow okay? In through your nose...good, now hold that for three seconds. One...two...three. Good. Now, exhale for three seconds. One...two...just like that baby. Good job. Do you need to do that again?”

[Pause]

“Okay, then, baby, let me help. Can you sit up for me? I know. I know the cramping hurts, princess. But I need you to sit up to take this medicine and drink this glass of water. Shh, shh, shh. I’m right here. Once you take the medicine, we can get back to bed. Then I can hold you. Does that sound nice, Angel mine? That’s my girl. Now let’s sit you up.”

[Pause]

“Hold out your hand, love. Here’s the pamprin. You’re welcome. Here’s your water. Mmhm. Please drink all of it. I know, but it’s better to drink a full glass of water. Trust me. There you go. Thank you. Now, lay back down.”

[Pause]

“I wrapped the rice sock for you. Be careful, it’s hot.”

[Pause]

“Hmm what?! You've done this before? Hadn't noticed.”

[Smack]

“Ow! I get it, I get it. I'm mother henning you but I seriously don’t like when you’re hurting.”

[Chuckle]

“I’m cute when I’m worried? Okay. But seriously. I just wish I could take the pain away.”

[Pause]

“Well, good. I’m glad this helps. Okay, come here, sweetness. Snuggle in.”

[Improv a contented sigh or groan]

[Whispered]

“What was that, baby?”

[Pause]

“You’re welcome, but baby you don’t have to thank me. I love that I can be the person you can lean on when you need support. Not to mention it’s only fair; I am such a baby when I’m sick or in pain and you’re always there for me.”

[Pause]

“I love you too babe. Always.”

[Longer pause, just breathing]

“You smell so good baby. You always smell good. Mmhm. I like the shampoo you gave me. (Laugh) Yes, baby, you were right. I’ve noticed my hair is less frizzy.”

[Long pause. Just breathing sounds for a few beats]

“Is it helping...I was asking about the rice sock thing, but I’m glad the snuggles are helping too.”

[Pause]

“That’s good. Where did you learn to use rice as a heat compress?”

[Pause]

“You’re Nana used to have you guys make these growing up? That’s so cute. Actually, does she even like me, because I seriously can’t tell (laughter). Literally she still gives me the side eye after all this time.”

[Pause]

“Hey, what do you mean she thinks I’m trouble?”

[Exasperated sigh]

“I mean...I feel like I’m the good kind of trouble though. I mean, you like my kind of trouble.”

[Laughter, then fades into silence]

“Baby...you up still? Yeah? Well...do you want me to say your favorite poem to help you sleep then? That usually does the trick.”

[Pause]

“You’re so cute when you’re fighting sleep. Mmm. Go ahead and close your eyes, love.”

[Improv: find a favored poem or monologue that you think would fit good here or you can use the one below]

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!”

[Could fade out as your reading the poem/monologue or after you've finished you could whisper sweet nothings or something once listener has fallen back to sleep]


End file.
